School of Hell
by AnnelieseandDanni
Summary: Introduction of my next fanfic with...HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD!
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic to High School of the Dead. I am so excited to write it, however, before reading, let me point out a huge warning about the mature material. If you do NOT like, blood, gore, or mature settings, then I advise you NOT to read it because I do not sugarcoat anything; but if you do, then happy reading. ^_^**

**So before I actually put my fanfic up, here is some basic info you should know:**

**1. I advise readers to actually watch the anime before reading. It's really good, but sadly, I cannot put the link on here but if you go to goole and type it in the search bar, it should be the second link.  
><strong>

**2. I use my on RPC, so that means it's in her POV, not the characters off of HOTD**

**3. I like interacting with my audience so if there is something you want to see happen, then message me. I love hearing what others have to say.**

**4. I write these stories on my time! I have school, so I don't have a lot of time I can spare, but when I do, I'll write it and post it. If I lose readers that way, then so be it.**

**5. Just have fun reading it =)**

**~Becca**


	2. Chapter 1: Only the Damn Beginning

**Chapter 1  
>Only the Damn Beginning…<strong>

"Alishia are you all ready?" her father asked. She took a deep breath, and simply nodded. She didn't want to leave, but she had no choice. Her father embraced her tightly, as he tried to fight back the tears. She pulled away, as a smile stretched across her face.  
>"Father, please, do not worry about me. I will be fine." She said calmly, even though she was pissed from the whole idea.<p>

As she boarded the plane, her father threw his hand up one last time, yelling, "Ali, I will be on the next plane when I can!"  
>She gave a smirk, knowing that it was a lie, but he was her father and she loved him. Alishia sat down in one of the chairs, staring out of the small circular window until she could no longer see him.<p>

She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about when they first left Japan. It was three years ago, right after the death of her mother.  
>"Mom…" a whisper escaped her pale lips. Soon after that, she fell into a deep sleep.<p>

What seemed like hours later, Alishia flashed her eyes open from the piercing sound coming from above. She quickly looked around, noticing that much of the passengers were in a frantic, getting up from their seats; running up and down the hallway. The flight attendants began using their bodies as barricades, forcing the passengers to sit back down into their seats.

_What the hell was going on? _Alishia thought to herself, _such chaos for a simple flight._Alishia peered out of the window, down at the raging water below. The woman beside her began screaming, as she fought one of the flight attendants, clawing at her, trying to get away.

"Let me go, you bastards!"The woman screams, "You can't retain us here!"  
>"Ma'am, please calm down," the attendant's voice was calm and soft.<p>

Alishia stared at the woman, wondering what the hell was going on. The pilot's deep voice came through the intercom telling everyone to remain calm; however, it was useless now that this woman caused such panic in everyone.

A few moments later, the plane landed onto a peninsula. All of the passengers rushed out. Panic was in the hearts of everyone, waiting for an explanation for this emergency landing. The pilot made his way to the center and cleared his throat.  
>"I am sorry for the sudden panic and landing; however, an epidemic may have or could have been spread throughout the plane. So please, allow the onboard medics to look you over."<p>

Alishia heard whispering behind her; however, she could not make heads or tail about what they were talking about. Alishia walked over to the pilot and simply asked, "Sir, what is going on? Please just tell me?"  
>He looked at her for a moment, and finally asked, "Anata wa nihongo ga hanaseru ka?"<strong>{Do you speak Japanese?}<strong>  
>She nodded, Hai!"<strong>{Yes!}<strong>  
>The pilot took a deep breath inward, slowly releasing it, "Ok. Ichibu no hitobito ga kansen shite iru…sore wa ikiru ka shinu ka suru koto ga dekiru..." {<strong>Ok. Some people were infected…and may be life threatening}<strong>

Alishia was surprised from his statement. People were infected, but infected by what? The pilot shrugged his shoulders, and went to help some of the attendants with the passengers. Alishia blinked her eyes, confused mostly at this whole damn situation. She sat down onto the white sand, taking her shoes off, placing them into the icy cold water. She pulled out her cell phone, flipping it open, and noticed that she had no service.

"Just great…"she sighed, "I'm stuck on a damn island in the middle of nowhere."  
>She closed her phone, staring into the horizon. She knew that her relatives that were waiting for her in Japan would be worried since she would not arrive on time. She lifted her knees to her chest, laying her head onto her knees. The sun was beaming down onto her, baking her pale skin. She tilted her head up toward the sun, covering her eyes with her forearm, "man, it's hot…"<p>

"Yes it is." A male's voice came over her shoulder.  
>She turned her head in the direction of the voice, seeing a man. The man appeared to be in his early twenty's with short brown hair and amber eyes, sitting down beside her.<p>

"Why are you sitting here all alone? Don't like crowds?"  
>Alishia shrugged her shoulders, "Nah, I just wanted to be alone."<br>He cocked a smile, "Oh, I see. Do you want me to leave you alone, then?"  
>She shook her head, "You can stay if you like."<p>

He smiled, staring at her, as if he was taking in her appearance. He then extended his hand,"My name is Hajime Sero."  
>She thought about what the pilot said moments earlier about some of the passengers being infected. She decided that it was best if she did not shake his hand, even if it appeared that she was being rude.<br>"My name is Alishia Izanami Mayamoto. Nice to meet you, Hajime."

He dropped his hand back down by his side and replied, "Well you have the most beautiful name I have ever heard of."  
>Alishia laughed and shook her head. She knew nothing would come of flirting so why bother.<p>

Alishia stood up, wiping the white sand off of the back of her pants, and began walking away until Hajime said something that made her laugh.  
>"When can I see you again?" his voice was quick, but still very polite.<br>She smirked, giving him a fair warning, "Never! You don't want to get involved with me."  
>Alishia held her head down, walking back toward the plane. She grabbed her white-gold necklace that her mother had given her right before her death and twirled it around her fingers.<p>

This was the only thing Alishia had left that once belonged to her mother. She stopped, looking up into the sky, memories of her mother flooded into her mind. How her mother and she would go to the local grocery store in Japan and buy dinner together, or go to the park and swing together. A tear streamed down her face, as she wiped it with the palm of her hand.

She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, calming her nerves down. She slowly opened her eyes, peering over to the passengers that were 'accused' of being infected. The medics were forcing the 'infected' passengers strip down into their undergarments, and even some naked. Alishia turned her head from this despicable site, feeling sorry for those people.

"Hey you, there!" a high-pitched voice yelled.  
>Alishia faced a woman with short black hair and piercing blue eyes, wearing a white nurse's uniform.<br>"You have been cleared from being infected, so please join the others for departure."  
>"OK, but where at? I mean we can't get back on the plane." Alishia murmured, pointing at the plane.<br>The woman sighed, pointing across the beach, "Yes, so go over there, hun."

Alishia looked where the woman was pointing, and saw a small group of people. Alishia ran down to the group and saw a plane, ready for flight. She waited in line, and shortly was onto the plane, heading for Japan.

Alishia laid back into the chair, thinking about the passengers that weren't allowed to leave. _What would the medics do to them?_She began drifting off and soon was asleep.

Alishia wakes (woke) up hours later, seeing that the plane was just landing. _Just in the nick of time_, she thought to herself. She walked down the ramp onto the unloading deck, grabbing her bags off of the conveyor belt. She looked around but did not see any of her relatives. She flipped open her phone, seeing that she had six missed calls and four unread text messages.

She read the first message, which was from her uncle asking where she was or did she miss her flight. She laughed and called him back, and told him about the plane and would explain the details later. She leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths inward, gradually blowing them out, and tapping the tip of her shoe on the hardwood floor. She glanced down at her cell, reading the other three text messages. Two were from her uncle however, the last one, was from an anonymous source.

_**Alishia,  
>It's so nice to finally speak to you in a sense. We have been watching you for awhile now, and we know that you have great potential and use for us with an experiment. However, it has come to our attention, that you have escaped our infection this time. Sadly, we will not be able to see what could have grown from you…but next time you will not be so lucky. Don't bother running…because we will find you, no matter where you go.<br>Take care of yourself Alishia, until next time that is…**_

__Her eyes widen from the message. She reread the message two more times, to make sure she wasn't making it up. When she tried to look for the sender, there was no number or even a signature. She looked at the time that the message was sent, and it was right after she gotten off the plane in Japan. She cut her eyes from left to right, being more cautious about the people surrounding her. She tried swallowing; however, her throat was too dry. Alishia was staring down at the floor, wondering about whom in their right mind would send a message like that to her.

"Alishia! Alishia!" a girl's voice drowned out her thoughts.  
>Alishia looked up, a small smile rising upon her face, "Oh hey Rei. Where's uncle?"<br>The girl approached Alishia, standing inches away from her. The girl appeared similar to Alishia; however she was shorter and had a smaller bust size than Alishia. The girl had long brown hair, part of it tied back into a ponytail and glowing amber eyes. She grabbed the sides of her green skirt, holding it down as the wind blew in from the door.  
>"Long time, no see," Rei's said with a smile, "How have you been?"<br>Alishia placed a hand onto her hip, "OK. Just you know, busy and different."  
>Rei laughed understanding what she meant. The two girls began talking about the years they spent away from each other.<p>

"So, how were things in America? Meet any cute boys?" Rei smirked, narrowing her eyes. Rei always knew how to push Alishia's buttons and had enjoyment out of it.  
>"Things were OK. Different than here in Japan though." Alishia sighed, "and no, I didn't meet a guy or anything like that."<br>Rei laughed, "I figured. You are still stuck on Takashi, aren't you?"  
>Alishia stared at her with a cold expression, "Even if I did, you would be a slut and try to take him away from me. You knew I liked him, and yet, you used his feelings to your advantage. So no, I'm still stuck on Takashi."<p>

The two girls continued to argue until a police officer approached them with his handcuffs in hand. The man had short, dark brown hair and matching dark brown eyes.  
>"Girls calm down, before I have to take one of you two into the station." His deep voice echoed.<p>

Alishia smiled, softly punching the officer in his left shoulder, "Well hello Uncle. I see you haven't change a bit."  
>He laughed and pulled her into a bear hug, "Neither have you, Ali."<br>They both laughed, and then released one another. He grabbed her bags and directed Rei and Alishia towards his police car.

After getting into the car, he drove them back to his and Rei's home. Alishia stared out of the window, remembering how this place looked before she had to move. She stared (for) a long time before getting interrupted by her cousin.

"Earth to Ali!"  
>Alishia looked over at Rei, giving her a smile and all three of them got out of the car. Once she got her bags out of the trunk, Rei showed her to where she would be sleeping while she was living with them in Japan. Alishia thanked them, placing her bags onto the floor. She examined the room closely, making sure that they were no hidden cameras or holes that someone could use to watch her. After clearing the room, Alishia began unpacking, and then collapsed onto the bed. She burrowed her face into the silk pillow, curling into a ball, and began drifting off to sleep; however, (she) was quickly awakened by her cousin bamming on the door. She rolled over, glaring at the door, waiting for Rei to walk in.<br>Rei jerk the door open with a smirk upon her face, "You wasn't try to sleep were you? Well, anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Monday morning you will be attending Fujimi High with me, so I wanted to go ahead and give you your uniform."

Rei laid the uniform across the back of the chair and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Alishia rolled over, grabbing the uniform, and tried it on. She stared at herself in the body mirror, hanging on the inside of the closet door. The green skirt did fit, however, it was really short and if she bent over too far, it would surely show her ass. She buttoned up the white long-sleeves shirt trimmed in green, barely buttoning over her breasts. Alishia narrowed her eyes, coming to the conclusion that her cousin told the school the wrong measurements on purpose.

Alishia took off the uniform, laying it onto her bed, and got the needle and thread off of her dresser. She smirked and thought to herself, _did Rei forget that I know how to sew and making clothing?_  
>After an hour of unstitching the hemline and extending the fabric and re-stitching a hemline, her uniform was perfect except for the shirt. Alishia decided that she would just wear the shirt without a bra, hoping that it would fit better, and change out the shirts at school.<p>

Alishia went downstairs and thanked her uncle for allowing her to stay there.  
>"You know our home is your home." Came his response.<br>She nodded and walked over to the door, "is it alright if I go out for a bit?"  
>He nodded, "But don't be out too late, OK?"<br>She nodded and walked outside, slipping into her shoes and walked down the street. The neighborhood did not change since she was last here three years ago. She sighed, walking to the outskirts of town to an old bridge. She stopped in the middle of it, looking down at her reflection. Her smiled sadden as she held her mother's necklace close to her heart.  
>"Well Mom, I'm back…it's been three years, but I'm back…"<br>She continued to stare down at her reflection as a tears streamed down her face onto the water below. The ripples grew in size just like how Alishia's guilt did over the years.  
>"Hey! You can't be up there! It's forbidden!" a familiar voice yelled.<br>Alishia looked over to where the voice came from, seeing an all too familiar face.  
>"There was a deadly accident there three years ago, so it's been marked as a crime scene and is forbidden for others to walk near or now."<br>She sighed, "I know about the accident. After all, it was my mother that was killed in it."  
>"A-alishia? Is that you?" he said with a surprised tone.<br>She nodded, "It's been a long time, hasn't it Takashi?"

She walked down to where he was, embracing him. Three years ago, Takashi was the one that had found her during the accident. He called the police announcing that he found a car crash with a possible death. She pulled away from him, with a small smile, "So how have you been over the past three years?"

"Rough, but OK. How about you?" he said, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.  
>"Good, just missing being here with my family and friends."<br>"I see…so how has your father been?" he asked.  
>Alishia narrowed her eyes, "My father died three years ago with my mother. The man I call dad, is not a father anymore, just a walking corpse that was ready to get rid of me."<br>Takashi bit his lower lip from her response, knowing that he hit a touchy subject.

"Well, on the bright side, I've missed you a lot, Alishia…" he said as his face began turning red.  
>She laughed, "Well that makes two of us."<p>

She stared into his dark brown eyes, remembering the good times that they used to have together. However, deep down inside of her, there was something that wanted more between them. Sadly though, she knew that she would always be second choice when it came down to his feelings towards Rei.

The wind blew gently, picking up her long black hair, swirling and twisting it in the air. Everything is not the same anymore, just another hellhole filled with chaotic drama.

"So are you going to be attending Fujimi High or are you going to attend another school?" Takashi asked in a soft tone.  
>"No, I'm going to attend Fujimi; however, I really want to avoid being around Rei as much as possible." She sighed, looking down at the ground.<br>"So you two are still feuding?" he asked, seeing her nodded then he continued, "What was it about?"  
>Alishia turned her head, embarrassed that they were fighting over him. She decided to start heading back to the house, that way she would get out of the embarrassing situation. Takashi walked her home and hugged her goodnight.<p>

She went inside, taking her shoes off, going upstairs and went to take a bath. She turned on the knob filling the bathtub with hot water, and slipped her naked body into it. She soaked for a few minutes, giving her body time to relax. She lifted her hands up, staring at them, thinking about the night that her mother was killed. She brought her knees up to her breasts, laying her head against her knees. _Will I ever be able to shake my mother's death out of my head?,_ She thought to herself.  
>After fifteen minutes of soaking, she refilled the bathtub with clean water, and bathed herself. She got out wrapping the soft white cotton towel around her pallor skin. She exited the bathroom and went back to her room, lying down onto her bed. She grabbed the covers, placing them over her body and removed the towel and went to sleep.<p>

**Monday Morning: **  
>Alishia got dressed quickly, excited about her first day at Fujimi. She met up with Rei and walked to school, however, about halfway there, Rei had to go meet up with her boyfriend, Hisashi. Alishia continued to walk alone, hoping that she would find it and not be late to her first class.<p>

At the gate, Takashi was standing there, with one foot propped against the gate's post. He motioned for her and helped her to her first class. She thanked him and sat down on the second role. She crossed her legs. Feeling gawking eyes staring at her. She took in a long breath, exhaling it slowly, trying to be patience and wait for the sensei **{teacher}**. When ten minutes passed and still no teacher, she got up and walked upstairs to the roof. She leaned over the rail, staring over the city. _Such a beautiful sight_…she thought to herself. Before long, she heard a noise from the other side, so she walked around seeing Takashi gazing at the school's gate from the stairway below.

"Hey Takas-"She said, walking down the stairwell.  
>"Ssh…" he murmured, pointing down at the gate.<br>Alishia looked down, seeing some teachers fussing at a guy bamming on the gate.  
>"That's Tejima-sensei…" Takashi said, "What's going on down there?"<br>Alishia leaned over the rail, noticing that one of the senseis had their arm ripped off. Blood shot out of the socket, oozing onto the ground below. Alishia stepped backwards; a sickening look grew upon her face.  
>"Oh my God…what the fuck is going on?"<p>

**So hear is the first chap of the fanfic. Leave reviews, comments, etc. Further into the story, there WILL be some add-ons with crossing it over. So if you have any suggestions about what you would like to see happen, please let me know.**

Ok some questions that may come up:

1. Is the Japanese really correct?  
>- I have no idea, I just typed it into a free translator, so if it's not, don't kill me .<p>

2. What does Alishia have to do with the story?  
>- Eh, she's my RPC, so you will just have to wait and see =P<p>

is she typing questions that may come up?  
>- Because I am too bored…<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: This is Not Over Yet

**Chapter 2**  
><strong>Let's Run Away, Before It's Too Late<strong>

Takashi gripped the arm rail, lifting himself over it to get a better view. Alishia continued to back up, until she slipped, falling down the stairs. Takashi glimpsed over his shoulder quickly and ran over to the first step. He gazed down at her, quickly turning his head, trying to cover his red face.

"A-alishia, are you OK?" his voice stammered.  
>"Ouch, that hurt…" she said, rubbing her head, "Um…why do you have your back facing me?"<br>"Um…"points at her skirt.  
>Alishia glanced down, noticing that when she fell, her skirt came up, showing her silk, white panties. She pulled her knees together, her face flushed. She gave a small chuckle, feeling sort of relieved to know that Takashi was a gentleman. She got to her feet, patting the back of her skirt to get the remaining dirt off of it.<p>

"OK, you can look now." She said calmly.  
>He faced her once again, his face returning back to the normal pallor color. Alishia walked back up the stairs, leaning over the rail once more. The senseis that were at the front gate were either, all gone, or all dead. She narrowed her eyes, trying to think of a conclusion for all of this.<p>

"Doesn't make sense, does it?" Takashi whispered.  
>She shook her head, "No, it doesn't. I just want to know what's going on."<br>She tightens her grip on the rail, her hand turning a reddish-white. Takashi placed his hand on top of hers, loosening her grip.  
>"There's no point afflicting damage to yourself," he said, her hand still in his, "Don't worry. We will get to the bottom of this."<p>

She removed her hand from his, staring back toward the gate. Her stomach was in knots, knowing deep down that something was wrong. The wind blew gently as Alishia took a deep breath inward. An awful smell filled her nostrils, causing the acid in her stomach to bubble. _What the hell is this smell?_She thought to herself. She glanced over her shoulder noticing that it was not affecting Takashi at all.

"Hey Takashi…do you smell that?" She asked.  
>"No, what is it?"<br>"I don't know how to describe it," she took a moment to think it over before continuing, "like, rioting flesh and blood sitting in the sun for days."  
>Takashi's eyes widen from her description, "Maybe…that fall has affected your olfactory nerve or something like that…"<p>

She narrowed her eyes, "in other words, I'm going crazy!"  
>"Yeah, I mean no…shit…" Takashi murmured.<br>"You know, you are an ass, Takashi!" Alishia snapped.

She stomped down the stairs, leaving Takashi behind. _How dare he say I'm crazy! _She thought to herself. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs, she wandered over to the front gate, staring at the limp corpses. Three of the four senseis that were down here, were dead. She knelt down, analyzing each body.

One of the senseis, was bleeding from the neck, both of their jugular veins and their carotid artery were ripped out of their throat. Alishia covered her mouth, seeing the amount of blood oozing out of their neck. The other two victims were laying face down in their own pool of blood. Alishia placed one of her shoes onto the leg of one of the victims, pushing their limp body over. She dropped to her knees, grabbing at her stomach from the sight and smell. The body was ripped in the abdomen area, smashed intestines dangling out.

She fell backward, sick to her stomach, paralyzed from the bloody massacre. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, not only feeling sorry for these innocent people but also from fear. She brought her knees up to her chest, and went to push upward to get up; however, a drop of a red substance fell onto her left knee. She touched it with her finger, and put it up to her nose, taking a whiff of it. The red liquid seeped down her index finger. Another drop fell onto her, however, this time, it fell in her hair. She touched the top of her head, seeing that the same red liquid fell in her hair, except this time, it was thicker. Alishia finally tilted her head upward, noticing what should have been a man, was gazing down at her. His face was ripped open, his facial muscle showing. Neither of his eyes were in their sockets, and his left arm's flesh was torn. The dead-man moved his face close to hers, aiming for her neck. She closed her eyes, knowing that the end was near.

"Hey ugly! Leave her alone!" Takashi's voice yelled.  
>Alishia flashed her eyes open, seeing the dead-man being hit in the head with a baseball bat. Takashi held his hand out, pulling Alishia to her feet and ran back into the school. Halfway up the stairs to the roof, Alishia stopped, breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.<br>"We don't have time to stop!" Takashi yelled.  
>"Shaddup! You don't have big breasts so you can run longer than me!" Alishia snapped.<br>Takashi dropped his gazed to her chest, staring at her large breasts.  
>"H-hey! I didn't mean stare at them, you idiot!" she said, standing back up, "Let's go perv!"<p>

When they reached the roof, Alishia sat down leaning against the wall of the greenhouse.  
>"Alishia, you stay here, OK? I have to go find Rei and my friends." Takashi announced.<br>"I see…" she dropped her gaze down onto the floor, "even though she has a boyfriend, you still love her."  
>Takashi was surprised from her statement, "I-it's not like that…she's my friend…besides…"<br>Alishia sighed, "Just go…"

Takashi sighed, running back down the stairs. Alishia hit the back of her head against the wall, "Again…always second best…"  
>Alishia stood up, walking over to the edge of the roof, staring down at the gate. Her eyes widen, her confusion raising more. All three of the bodies were gone; only leave their blood on the ground behind.<br>She sighed, "Guess the school moved the bodies to hide the evidence of slaughter."  
>She placed her hand over her mother's necklace, "Mom, what the hell did I get myself into?"<p>

Her phone began to ring, as she pulled it out of her bra, seeing that it was from her father.  
>"Hello, Dad?" she said, answering the phone.<br>"Ali, are you OK? Where are you now?" his voice was full of concern.  
>"Yes, I'm fine and I'm at school. Why do you ask?"<br>"Because…the plane you were on crashed…and there were no survivors."  
>"Dad, what the hell are you talking about? The plane didn't crash…there was an epidemic and they did an emergency landing."<br>"Is that so…well…please…careful…" the line went dead.  
>"Dad! Dad! Hello!"<p>

She closed her phone, and redialed his number, however it was useless. She put her phone back into her bra, and walked around the rooftop. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a group of people walking toward the school. Their movement weren't that fast, stammering from time-to-time. She got down onto her hands and knees, trying to get a closer look, and noticed that the group of bodies walking toward the school was indeed that of the dead senseis from earlier.

"Ali, please, don't be in that position! It's inappropriate when guys are around!" her cousin's voice echoed.  
>Alishia didn't move, only whispered, "Takashi…"<br>"What did you say?" Rei's raised an eyebrow.  
>Alishia quickly got to her feet, "where's Takashi?"<br>"Hey Ali, calm down…what's wrong?" Rei's said with concern.  
>"Rei, please tell me, where the hell is Takashi?"<br>"On the second floor…"

Alishia ran toward the stairs, and through the halls. As she ran, she looked from side to side, trying to find a weapon in case she had to fight against one of _those _things.

The only type of weapon she was able to find was a fire extinguisher. She busted the glass case with her fist, pieces of glass cutting into her hand. She pulled the extinguisher out, and ran with it in hand. She finally got to the second floor and saw Takashi. She ran up behind him, as he swung the bat at her.

"What the fuck, Takashi!" she screamed.  
>"Oh, sorry Alishia. You scared me." He held his chest, "what are you doing off of the roof?"<br>"To get you! Remember those senseis that were dead? Well, they are walking!" her voice elevated from her fear.  
>"What! Alive and yet dead?"<br>She nodded, placing the extinguisher down onto the floor.  
>Takashi looked at her hand, seeing the glass sticking out of it, "What the hell happen?"<br>She looked down, noticing the shards of glass in her hand, "Oh, well I needed a weapon, in case, I had to beat some zombie's ass!"  
>They both laughed, as he grabbed for her hand. She held her hand still as he pulled the first piece out. She squint her eyes from the pain, however, she bared it.<br>"I'm sorry…" he apologized.  
>"It's OK!" she said forcing a smile upon her face.<p>

After all of the pieces were out of her hand, Takashi ripped a piece of his shirt off, wrapping it around her hand.  
>"T-thank you, Takashi…" she stammered.<br>He went to reply when he was interrupted by a deafening sound from down below. Both Takashi and Alishia looked at each other with a baffled expression, before Takashi spoke.

"What the hell was that?"  
>Alishia shrugged her shoulders, and looked out of the window. She placed both of her hands on the window, cutting her eyes down at the school's front door. She moved her head from side to side, trying to get a better look, however, nothing out of the ordinary. She went to turn away, when all of a sudden; two of the senseis' corpses came into view. She narrowed her eyes, backing away from the window.<p>

"Alishia, what is it?" Takashi's voice broke through the silence.  
>"I-it's the corpses! They're trying to come into the school!" she panicked.<br>Takashi grabbed her wrist, pulling her into him, "Let's go!"  
>She came back to her senses, and followed him back to the roof as quickly as she could.<br>Once reaching the top, Alishia was out of breath. She had her hands against her ribs trying to get some of the pressure off of them.  
>Rei approached her with an eye brow rose, "What the hell is going on?"<br>"The school is under attack…by zombies…" Alishia managed to say.  
>Rei ran for the stairs, "I'll be back! I have to find Hisashi!"<br>"Rei! Don't go!" Takashi pleaded, however, she already ran down the stairs.

"Let her go! If she wants to die for some boy, then let her." Alishia snapped.  
>"What's wrong with you? You would let your own family die?" Takashi questioned.<br>She began laughing, however, not a regular laugh, and it was full of something more evil.  
>"Hehe…if she wants to die; then let her! Besides, she's no family of mine. She made that perfectly clear!"<p>

Takashi's eyes widen from her remarks. "What is with you?"  
>Alishia walked over to the staircase and began walking down, "I'll save her, if she needs it."<br>She left Takashi behind, wandering around the halls. The smell from earlier filled her nostrils once again, a sickening overcoming her. She gripped her abdomen area, but continued to push forward. She cut her eyes from right to left quickly. She finally found herself on the first floor, right in front of the school's entrance. Broken glass covered the floor, and made it harder to walk around. She walked closer to the entrance, noticing that it was broken down in multiple places. She bit her bottom lip, knowing deep down that the zombies forced themselves in.

All of a sudden, Alishia's mouth was covered and she was forced in a side classroom. The grip around her waist tightens, and she could feel the warm breath breathing down her neck. She dug her heels into the souls of her shoes, catching her grip, and flipped whoever grabbed her over her head.  
>There on the ground was a male student in a black uniform with short light brownish hair. He gazed up at her and went to speak, however, she interrupted him.<br>"What in the hell?" she yelled, her hands on her hips.  
>"One of <em>them<em> was around, and I knew I didn't have time to explain…"he said softly.  
>"One of <em>them<em>?" Alishia asked, raising an eyebrow.  
>He nodded, "yes, the zombies!"<p>

She started to put two and two together. This student referred to the zombies as _them_since they were no longer human. She braced herself against the wall, taking deep breaths to help calm herself down. The guy moved closer to her, extending his hand, helping her to her feet. She glared at the young man for a while before speaking.

"OK, who the hell are you!" she snapped.  
>"I guess there's not a thank you…"<br>Alishia narrowed her eyes, "Answer my damn question!"  
>The male gave a sigh, "My name is Hisashi Igo."<br>Alishia stared at him for a moment, "Wait…you are Rei's boyfriend!"

He nodded, his eyes avoiding hers. She bit her bottom lip, blood trickling down her chin. She heard a groaning noise come from behind Hisashi. She quickly glanced up, seeing a half-rotted body approaching. Hisashi put his arms up, guarding Alishia with his body. He turned his head sideways, yelling, "Get the hell out of here!"

She got to her feet, running in the opposite direction, however, before she could go anywhere, other _them_surrounded both Hisashi and Alishia. She quickly looked all around, noticing that there were no escape routes.

"Shit…what now?" she mumbled.  
>"Hey! Is there any way you can escape?" Hisashi's voice came up behind her.<br>"No, there's no way out…"

She closed her eyes tightly, thinking that this was the end and her death was near. She clasps her hands together, praying that someone would save her.

A loud swing, followed by a thud sounded came from in front of her. She flashed her eyes opened, seeing three of _them_ lying down at her feet. She saw a set of feet before her, and followed them up, seeing that they belonged to Takashi.  
>"Alishia…" his voice was so tender as he extended his hand out to her.<br>She gripped his hand tightly, pulling herself up. She only wished that she could get out of there alive. She bit down onto her bottom lip, blood oozing down her chin once again. Her eyes cut from side to side, seeing the faces of her what-was-once-her-fellow-classmates.

"T-takashi…we got to get the hell out of here!" Hisashi yelled.  
>Takashi nodded and grabbed Alishia by the wrist. He gently pulled her and guided her down the hallway, along with Hisashi, behind them. Within minutes, all three of them came across paths with Rei, who was panting out of breathe.<p>

"Rei!" Hisashi said as he embraced his girlfriend. Alishia glimpsed over to Takashi to see him cut his eyes downward. He could deny all he wanted about his feelings for Rei, but Alishia knew better. All four of them headed back to the roof for safety however some of _them_had gotten in their way.

"Hisahi, watch out!" Rei screamed at her beloved boyfriend.  
>One of <em>them<em>grabbed Hisahi in a chokehold however; he thrust his body forward to change the positions of the zombie and himself. Although Hisashi had the zombie in a chokehold, the zombie threw his face forward, sinking its teeth into Hisashi's arm. Blood trickled down his arm as he left out a scream from his pain. Takashi ran toward him, hitting the zombie in the head with the baseball bat. Hisashi grabbed his arm as he is accompanied by Rei. I nudged Takashi in the side and titled my head close to his ear.

"Hey, do you think that he will transform like the others?"  
>Takashi shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but if he does, what will we do? We can't kill him."<br>Alishia glanced over to Hiashi, "the hell we can't! Look, if it's him or us, I choose us. Rei can get over it."

Takashi looked at Alishia with sadden eyes, but he knew that if Hiashi did transform, that he would have to be killed. Alishia straighten her stance, as she walked past Hiashi and Rei, taking note of the man with the smashed in head.

"Hey let's go." Hiashi said, gently touching Alishia on the shoulder.  
>All four of them headed up to the roof, dodging the ugly mass of bodies that followed them. In due time, Hiashi would turn in one of them and would die. After a few more minutes, they reached the top of the roof and were surprised to see that it was covered with the dead. They ran toward the stairs that led to the upper part of the roof to isolate themselves from the zombies.<p>

"H-hiashi…" Rei's cried.  
>Hiashi had begun his transformation and belong long was dead. Rei cried at his side until he had became one of them. Takashi did all he knew what to do and that was kill him. Within moments, Hiashi was headless, blood oozing out of his corpse. Rei argued with Takashi and was shocked when he went to leave her behind. So she did what she thought would keep her ass safe.<p>

"P-please, don't leave me! Stay with me!"  
>Takashi did stay, but only because of his love for her. Alishia grabbed her chest as her jealously deepen inside of her. Alishia tighten her lips together as the words slipped through her lips, "This isn't over yet, Rei."<p> 


End file.
